Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/13
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje dalszy ciąg przygody rycerza du Bois i gawędy giermków. Zostawiliśmy rycerzy i giermków osobno rozmawiających; ci rozpowiadali dzieje życia swego, a tamci dzieje miłości swoich. Jakkolwiek wypadałoby z porządku podać naprzód rozmowę panów przed rozmową służby, autor jednakże, nie troszcząc się o przyzwoitość, powiada wprost, że kiedy koniuszowie odeszli na bok, towarzysz Sanchy tak do niego przemówił: — Ciężki my to mamy i dziwaczny żywot, mospanie, my koniuszowie rycerzy błędnych; co prawda, to prawda, w pocie czoła człek na kawałek chleba pracuje. — I w pocie czoła i w zamrozie ciała — odrzeknie Sancho — można także powiedzieć, bo nie ma nędzarza, co by musiał tyle zimna i gorąca znosić, co my, koniuszowie błędni. Żeby choć porządny kęs chleba był pewny, to jeszcze by pół biedy; ale nieraz i parę dni się zdarzy, że człowiek po zachodzie słońca na śniadanie jeszcze nic nie spożywał, prócz tego wiatru, co wieje. — A z tym wszystkim — rzecze masztalerz du Bois’a — cierpi się jakoś te biedy w nadziei, że kiedyś nagroda nie minie, bo bardzo by musiał być nieszczęśliwy rycerz błędny, żeby raz w życiu nie mógł jakiejś wyspy albo hrabstwa koniuszemu darować. — Co do mnie — rzecze Sancho — powiedziałem mojemu panu, że poprzestanę na wielkorządztwie jakiej wyspy, a on jest tak dobry i wspaniały, że mi je przyrzekł kilkakrotnie. — Ja tam nie patrzę tak wysoko — odezwie się drugi — i kontentować się będę za moją służbę dobrą jaką kanonią, którą mi obiecał pan. — To wasz pan jest rycerzem kościoła? — zapyta Sancho — bo mój jest świecki. Mimo rady przyjaciół, nie chciał zostać arcybiskupem, bo ma zamiar zrobić się królem. Żeby nie skłamać, muszę wyznać, iż mi diablo strach było, żeby go nie wzięła chętka przejść do kościoła, bo nie czuję w sobie najmniejszej zdolności do sprawowania beneficjów. Zupełniem głupi na księdza. — Nie myśl sobie, mój mospanie — odezwie się masztalerz du Bois’a — żeby to tak łatwo było prowadzić rządy na wyspach. Często tam i wody nie dostanie do picia, bywają one bardzo biedne, bardzo posępne, a i najlepsze jeszcze tak się dają we znaki rządcom, że raz wraz upadają pod tym brzemieniem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, daleko byśmy lepiej zrobili, gdybyśmy rzucili to psie nasze powołanie i na swoje śmiecie powrócili bawić się spokojnie polowaniem, albo rybołówstwem, boć gdyby najlichszy koniuszy, toć zawsze ma przecież jakąś szkapinę i parę charcin, kawałek siatki na ryby, a przynajmniej wędkę, a przy tym to można sobie pędzić w domu żywot szczęśliwy. — Mam ja to wszystko w domu — odpowie Sancho — nie mam wprawdzie konia, ale mam za to poczciwą oślinę, której bym nie oddał za dwie takie szkapy, jak mego pana. Niech mnie kaci porwą, jeślibym się mieniał, choćby mi jeszcze dał cztery ćwiartki owsa w dodatku. Jakem poczciw, mospanie, nie uwierzycie, co to za złote bydlę ten mój bury; żebym wam chwalił i przechwalał, to jeszcze wszystkiego nie wypowiem. Co do chartów, ba, tych mi nie zbraknie, włóczy się tego pełno u nas we wsi, a polować na cudzym jeszcze milej, niż na swoim. — Tak, mospanie koniuszy — rzecze służebny du Bois’a — przyznam się wam szczerze, że postanowiłem już na dobre rzucić do licha to głupie rycerstwo, wrócić do domu i wychowywać dzieci, żyjąc sobie spokojnie; z łaski Boskiej mam ich troje. — A ja mam ich dwoje, ale by ich można i papieżowi sprezentować, a szczególniej dziewuchę, którą chowam na hrabinę, jeżeli Bóg da, choć matka się temu sprzeciwi, ale niechaj sobie gada i robi, co chce, ja tam o to nie dbam. — A ileż ma lat ta dziewucha, co ją chcecie wykierować na hrabinę? — zapyta koniuszy du Bois’a. — Idzie jej jakoś na szesnasty — odpowie Sancho — a jędrne to, panie, jak rzepa, a silne, jak tarant! — Tam do biesa! piękne to przymioty, nie lada dziewczyna, a to nie tylko na hrabinę wyjść może, ale i na zalotnicę pierwszego kalibru. O niecnota dziewka, widzę, jak to w świat pójdzie. — Co waszmość gadasz — na wpół gniewnie odburknie Sancho — moja córka nie jest niecnota, ani matka taką nie była, ani żadnej takiej w rodzie moim nie będzie, póki mnie stać na świecie! A waszeć zażywaj języka ostrożniej, na rycerskim chlebie wychowanyś, a gadasz grubiańsko, jakbyś nie wiedział, co to grzeczność! — Oho! — odpowie koniuszy — kiedy bo waszeć nie rozumiesz się na słowach; cóż to niecnota? albo to co złego? przecież to pochwała! Nie słyszałeś to waszmość na igrzyskach z bykami, kiedy rycerz tęgo się spisze, jak lud, bijąc oklaski: „a niecnota, łebski, jaki chwat!” widzisz więc waszeć, że to nie obraża, tylko się tak mówi, chcąc kogo pochwalić, a przecież twoje dzieci muszą na pochwałę zasługiwać. — To się rozumie — odpowie Sancho — to też je kocham z całej duszy i tęskno mi tak do nich, że co dzień się modlę do Boga, ażeby mnie już wyrwał z tej mojej biedy, w którą się powtórnie wciągnąć dałem, w nadziei, że znajdę znów worek ze stu talarami, jak mi się to pierwszym razem w Sierra Morena przytrafiło. Od owego czasu niech je najsiarczystsze! diabeł mi ciągle miga przed oczami workiem dukatów pełnym; oto i teraz, kiedy do was gadam, zdaje mi się, że go widzę przed sobą, że się rzucam na niego, trzymam już w garści i niosę do domu, dobra sobie kupuję i żyję jak pan. A jak mi tylko ta mara w głowie zaświeci, już za nic sobie nie liczę tych znojów i mozołów, co człek cierpi w służbie u takiego pana, któremu, Boże odpuść, zajączki po głowie śmigają, chociaż ja udaję, jakbym tego nie widział. — A tak, to zawsze bywa — rzecze drugi koniuszy — i stąd to między ludźmi gadka, że chciwy dwa razy traci. Ale jeśli mowa o panach, to myślę, że już głupszego na świecie nie ma, jak mój; należy on do tych ludzi, o których przysłowie mówi, że dla cudzego kłopotu osioł pozbył się żywotu; bo tego szuka, czego nie zgubił, wiatry goni po świecie, licho wie za co i po co; na śmierć się naraża, a nic mu z tego nie przyjdzie. — Musi on być zakochany — rzecze Sancho. — A jużciż zakochany — odpowie koniuszy — w jakiejś Kasyldzie z Wandalii, srogiej okrutnicy, że kanalii nic w świecie nie jest w stanie ugłaskać. Ale teraz nie to jemu w głowie, ma jakieś inne zamysły, z którymi sam się niezadługo wyjawi. — Nie ma tak równej na świecie drogi, żeby się na niej nie potknąć, ale kiedy innym z dachu kapie, u nas zawsze jak z rynny leje, nigdy się człek nie dosuszy! Tak to, panie koniuszy, bieda na świecie i koniec; biednemu z biednym zawsze najraźniej, toteż i mnie w tym ulga, że waszeć służysz takiemuż głupiemu panu, jak i mój. — Głupi, to prawda — rzecze koniuszy du Bois’a — ale waleczny, a zły jeszcze bardziej, niż waleczny i głupi. — A u mojego ani odrobiny złości — rzecze Sancho — przeciwnie, żółci w nim tyle, co u gołębia, nikomu za skórę nie zalezie, a taki dobry, że lada dziecko go przekona, iż noc, kiedy dzień. Dlatego też go kocham jak źrenicę oka i mimo wszystkich szaleństw, nie byłbym w stanie go porzucić. — Dobrze to, dobrze — rzecze koniuszy du Bois — ale z tym wszystkim , kiedy ślepy ślepego prowadzi, obaj w dół wpadną. Ja myślę, żeby nam obu zawrócić do domu, bo to te przygody, za którymi nasi panowie gonią, nie zawsze wychodzą na dobre. Tu się urwała rozmowa, a koniuszy du Bois, spostrzegłszy, że Sancho często spluwał i kaszlał z ciężkością, rzekł: — Zdaje mi się, mospanie, żeśmy tym długim gadaniem język sobie i gardło osuszyli i że nieźle byłoby odwilżyć je trochę. Mam ja w olstrach na takie suchoty niezgorsze lekarstwo; zaczekajcie no chwilę. Poszedł i wrócił zaraz, niosąc w ręku butlę skórzaną pełną wina i pasztet tak ogromny, że Sancho myślał, iż musi być z sarny, chociaż był z zająca. — A skądże to waszeć masz takie prowizje? — zagadnie Sancho, biorąc mu pasztet z ręki. — A cóż to wasze myślisz — odpowie drugi — że ja o chlebie i wodzie koniuszuję; jak tylko w drogę wyjeżdżam, zawsze biorę na konia taki tłumoczek. Usiedli na ziemi, a Sancho, nie dając się prosić, zawijał, jak najęty, mało kąsając, a często łykając. — Mój panie — zawołał — widząc takie u ciebie prowizje, dalipan powiedziałby kto, że chyba z czarownikami masz konszachty. Jak mi Bóg miły, pyszny z ciebie koniuszy, jak żyję, takiego nie widziałem, wart jesteś służyć u króla; to nie tak, jak ja biedota, co całej obrady mam w worku kawalątko sera, jak kamień twardego, parę główek czosnku i z kopę orzechów, a to wszystko, Boże odpuść, z łaski mojego pana, co taki skąpy i taki wariat, iż zawsze powtarza, iż błędni rycerze powinni się tylko owocami i ziołami żywić. — Ja tam, co prawda — rzecze koniuszy — nie mam żołądka strawnego na cebulki i korzonki. Niech tam nasi panowie żyją sobie, jak im się podoba, wedle tych głupich reguł rycerskich, ale ja bym się nie obszedł bez uczciwego kawałka mięsa i tej butelczyny, która zawsze musi być pełna, to moja wierna towarzyszka, to przyjaciółka i prawdziwa pociecha, kocham ją tak serdecznie, że całuję ją za każdym razem, gdy się z nią zobaczę. Mówiąc to, podał flaszkę Sanchowi, a ten podniósłszy ją do ust, wyszczerzył oczy na gwiazdy i przez kwadrans blisko ani ich spuścił, tak się w nie zapatrzył. Oderwał nareszcie flaszkę od ust, a przechyliwszy głowę na bok, westchnął głęboko, jak gdyby chciał tchu nabrać, i zawołał; — A daj go katu, ale niecnota! jak się to samo prosi do gardła. — Aha! mam cię, bratku — przerwie mu drugi koniuszy — złapałem cię, rybko, a co, jakeś to ty nazwał to wino? — Wyznaję to teraz — rzecze Sancho — i widzę oczywiście, że ten brzydki wyraz wcale nie jest obrazą i że doskonale pasuje na pochwałę. Ale powiedz no mi, wasze, naprawdę, toć to jest wino z Cindad Real. — Niepospolity z ciebie smakosz, jakem żyw — odpowie koniuszy du Bois — trafiłeś jak kulą w płot i to z najpierwszego gatunku. — O! co nos, to mam dobry, nie powstydzę się — odpowie Sancho — i ręczę waszeci, że kiedy idzie o wino, to się nikomu nie dam, a bylem tylko powąchał, to zaraz powiem skąd ono, jakie, czy dojrzałe, czy zielone, wszystkie złe i dobre przymioty zaraz rozpoznam. I nie ma się co dziwić, bo w mojej familii mam po mieczu dwóch najdoskonalszych znawców wina w całej Manchy. Zaraz ci opowiem o nich historyjkę. Razu pewnego proszono ich, ażeby dali zdanie o winie w beczce stojącym. Jeden wziął go kropelkę na język, a drugi tylko powąchał, po czym pierwszy powiedział, że wino czuć żelazem, a drugi zaręczał, że je czuć skórą. Właściciel się zaprzysięgał, że to wino czyściutkie, że nic w nie nie włożono, co by taką woń dać mogło ale obydwaj smakosze obstawali przy swoim. W jakiś czas potem, kiedy sprzedano wino, wzięto się do mycia beczki i znaleziono w niej kluczyk z rzemienną przewiązką. A co wasze na to? co? wszakże kto z takiego rodu idzie, musi się znać dobrze? — Zapewne — odpowie koniuszy du Bois’a — ale cóż ci u diabła po tej znajomości przy lichem twoim rzemiośle? Wierzaj mi, mospanie, pluń lepiej na te rycerskości, a kiedy mamy kęs chleba dom, po co nam go szukać indziej, gdzie go może nie ma? Ze mną już rzecz skończona, jadę jeszcze za panem do Saragossy, ale dalej ani kroku, a potem upadam do nóg, żegnam uniżenie.